


Go Ahead and Play It, Sam, But I Think I Forgot the Words

by susieboo (orphan_account)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, One Shot Collection, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kirsch/Danny (Zeta Society) oneshots and drabbles, inspired by some of my favorite songs. Also will have some guest appearances by the other characters. No smut. Some of these might be connected, but most will stand alone. May have some AU.</p><p>Feel free to suggest a song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 1: "One More Night"

**Track 1:** “One More Night” by Maroon 5

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

 

Danny groaned as she sat up, tousling out her long red hair as she glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. Jesus, how long had Kirsch kept her up? Until three AM, that’s how long. And not even in the good way. The sex was done by midnight - the rest was literally just three hours of Kirsch attempting (and failing) to explain the appeal of “The Vampire Diaries” to Danny. How could he possibly find that crap interesting? They knew a real vampire! A real, honest-to-God vampire! But no, Kirsch just had to keep watching that slog with Stephen or Steve or whatever...

 

Her train of thought was brought to a crashing halt by another groan, this one coming from the Zeta himself.

 

“My back hurts,” were the first words that came out of his mouth.

 

“Not to turn this into a game of misery poker,” Danny replied, “but I’m pretty sure my neck beats your back.”

 

“You asked me to do it, bro,” he pointed out.

 

Danny couldn’t deny that, so she settled for, “Stop calling me ‘bro.’”

 

“But you’re the best one I’ve got!”

 

“Great.”

 

“Just trying to compliment you.”

 

Danny rolled her eyes, though she was smiling a little bit, as she grabbed her shirt from the now-vacant bed that Will used to use.

 

She checked her phone. Three texts - two from LaFontaine, asking about the homework in a math class they took together, and one from Laura asking if Danny had plans for... last night.

 

Oops.

 

She’d been a bit too busy to notice that text and reply to it.

 

“We’ve got to be more careful, Kirsch,” Danny said.

 

“What, so only do it during class from now on?”

 

Danny rolled her eyes again and tossed a hairbrush at him. He laughed, dodging it.

 

“Be serious,” she said, frowning, hoping he didn’t notice the corners of her mouth trembling as she struggled not to smile.

 

“It’d be much easier if we would just come right out and say we have a... whatever this is going on.”

 

“I think we may want to find a word for it before we label ourselves,” Danny said, bemused.

 

They’d had this conversation before - “friends with benefits” would make people expect Danny and Kirsch to go all rom-com on them, “fuckbuddies” was way too impersonal (hell, Danny had gotten to the point where she’d admit to liking Kirsch), and “dating” wasn’t it, either. Between school, fraternity/Summer Society duties, managing the mess that was Lola Perry dealing with the fact that LaFontaine was no longer single, and trying to protect the whole school from an unknown, ancient evil, they were both way too swamped for a full-time relationship.

 

So a part-time relationship would have to do. The first time it had happened, Danny and Kirsch had agreed, never again.

 

Ha. “Never again” had equated to “two more times that week.”

 

So even now, as Danny finished getting dressed, smirked and teasingly said, “This won’t happen again,” before leaving, and Kirsch laughed in reply, they both know that it will.

 

And neither of them minded one bit.

 

 


	2. Track 2: "Marry Me a Little"

**Track 2:** “Marry Me a Little” from Company

 

_Marry me a little,_

_love me just enough._

_Warm and sweet and easy,_

_just the simple stuff._

_Keep a tender distance_

_so we'll both be free._

_That's the way it ought to be._

 

“Divorce, huh?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Jesus. I’m sorry, Kirsch. How long were they together?”

 

“Thirty years, almost.”

 

“Wow. And now it’s over?”

 

“Looks that way.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know I keep saying that, but I really am...”

 

“It’s... fine.”

 

“No, it isn’t. I can tell you’re upset.”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“It’s okay to be sad about it, Kirsh, I mean, they’re your parents...”

 

“I’m not a little kid. I shouldn’t be--just... don’t tell anyone I cried, okay?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Just... I’m here, if you need me.”

 

Kirsch sat up all the way for the first time since he’d stormed into the common room, slumped into a couch, and stayed there, prompting Danny to ask what had him so upset. He ran his hands through his hair. Danny sat up a bit, too, reaching her hand out as if to touch his shoulder, but she apparently thought better of it and drew her hand back in.

 

“They were so happy last time I saw them,” Kirsch finally said. “I know a lot of people get divorced, but...”

 

“...But you always assume your parents will be different,” Danny finished for him.

 

“Yeah. I really did... Stupid, right?”

 

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “not at all.”

 

“...Mom said he cheated on her,” he said quietly. “God, I don’t think I’ve heard Mom cry that much in my life... she loved him so much, and he just--just betrayed her. I wish I could help her, but nothing I can say will... will fix it.”

 

“The more you love someone, the more it hurts to lose them, I guess...”

 

Kirsch let out a hollow laugh. “Maybe marriage should just be a friend thing. No one gets hurt.”

 

“Oh, now, Brody Kirsch, don’t go all cynical on me.”

 

“You have to admit it’d be less messy.”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

Kirsch glanced over at her. “Sayyyy...”

 

“...Oh, God.”

 

“I’m not proposing right now, but we’re bros, right?” he said. “Suppose we’re still single when we’re forty--”

 

“I am not doing a Ted and Robin deal with you, Kirsch. You’re my friend, but no.”

 

“Gah, why do you have to shoot down all my best ideas? I’d be the best husband ever...”

 

“...It’ll be okay, Kirsch. I promise.”

 

“I know. I think I know, anyway.”

 

Danny scooted forward on the couch to wrap an arm around Kirsch’s shoulder. He leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. His last thought before Danny began talking again was that maybe this was all a nightmare and he’d wake up in his bed in the morning and his parents would still be together.

  
That didn’t happen, but, while Kirsch wasn’t exactly fine with it, he could feel himself slowly getting better.


	3. Track 3: "Asleep"

**Track 3:** “Asleep” by the Smiths

_Sing me to sleep,_

_sing me to sleep._

_I don't want to wake up_

_on my own anymore..._

Laura was curled up underneath her comforter, still shaking, like she had been for the past six hours, ever since they’d defeated the Dean.

Ever since Carmilla died.

Danny had taken her station in the chair by Laura’s bed, watching her. What she was waiting for, she wasn’t entirely sure. But she had to do something. She’d never felt more useless in her life. Here was Laura, her friend, her ex... something, ex-almost, completely devastated, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked up as the door creaked open, hoping for one wild moment that it would be Carmilla, but it wasn’t.

It was Kirsch.

“LaFontaine told me you were here,” he said, voice sounding rather hollow. It didn’t sound like the annoying, hyperactive frat boy Danny knew. “Can I chill with you?”

“Sure.”

She moved to the floor, allowing Kirsch to take the chair. Neither of them even considering sitting on Carmilla’s bed.

“So,” she said quietly, “how’re you holding up?”

“...I know Laura has it worse, but I... I actually miss him. My best friend turned out to be this evil, bloodsucking vampire and I _miss_ him.”

“...” Danny wasn’t sure to say, so she reached a hand up to rest on Kirsch’s lap.

Kirsch took it.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked. “You look like you haven’t slept in ages.”

“So do you,” Danny pointed out.

“I guess that’s true...”

She sighed quietly. “I’m just... looking after Laura.”

The faintest hint of a smile dashed around his lips, barely there and gone again in an instant. “Good of you,” he said.

“It’s what I do. I have six brothers and sisters, I... I took care of them all, and now I have to take care of Laura. It’s... how I show people I love them, I guess.”

“...So who takes care of you?”

Danny wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “...No one. I can handle myself.”

“That’s not fair. You can’t just work your ass off taking care of everyone else and not let us take care of you now and then.”

Kirsch moved to sit on the floor with her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A week ago, she would’ve shoved him off. Now, she settled into it, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“Let me look after Laura for a bit,” he said. “You sleep.”

She was about to object, when she saw it was past two in the morning.

“...Wake me up at six. I’ll take over then from there. We can work in shifts.”

“Whatever you say...” he said, and finally, Danny closed her eyes. Within a minute, she was out like a light.

  
And Kirsch didn’t wake her up. When Laura woke up from a nightmare-filled sleep at nine that morning, the first thing she saw was Danny and Kirsch, still leaning against each other on the floor, sound asleep.


End file.
